An optoelectronic element such as an LED (Light Emitting Diode) package is usually made from a complicated bare-chip packaging process. An optoelectronic system can be further built by integrating the packaged optoelectronic element with other electronic element such as capacitor, inductor, and/or non-electronic element.
Similar to the trend of small and slim commercial electronic product, the development of the optoelectronic element also enters into an era of miniature package. One promising packaging design for semiconductor and optoelectronic element is the Chip-Level Package (CLP).